


In the Alternate Mirror

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F, Saikoroshi-hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While grieving the loss of the familiar Satoko, Rika gets a lecture meant for the unfamiliar Rika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Alternate Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Rei's story arc, in the "perfect" world.

The feeling this laid-back monster with Satoko's face had initially left her with had been one of absolute revulsion. Rika had wanted to obliterate her this imposter only from that moment, but also from all life and existence in general. How could such a being claim to be her beloved Satoko? It wasn't her, it wasn't by any definition the true Satoko, Rika had first insisted to herself.

But then she gradually grew passive when she learned of her own actions in this world. Without the kind of history that she and Satoko had together back in every other Hinamizawa, of course their relationship would be different. And of course their mutual feelings for each other... They wouldn't be, they _weren't_ the same at all.

Sadly lamenting this loss of Satoko, along with the various other losses this world had brought her, Rika tried to consider the upsides of this world, the presence of her parents, the absence of major tragedy, Satoko having all of her family.

_Satoko..._ Rika thought sadly as she looked over toward where Satoko was having fun with her other friends, and didn't really need her at all in the moment. Rika considered that maybe it was selfish of her to even want Satoko to need her. Brattiness aside, everything was better for Satoko without Rika as a major part of her life.

A hand plopped down on her shoulder. "Hey!" Mion said.

"Ah... Hello," Rika greeted her.

"Trying to be subtle while observing Satoko again, I see," Mion teased.

"Um... That's right," Rika muttered.

"Ah," Mion said with a grin. "I'm surprised to hear you admitting it now. But you really do love Satoko, don't you?"

Rika looked up at Mion in surprise.

"Well, I already knew the answer to that," Mion said sheepishly. "But you know, you should -- actually the both of you should -- really just lighten up. Do it for yourself especially, alright, Rika-chan? When you're older you might regret treating your first love this way. Satoko already does, I can guarantee you that."

Rika looked surprised. Satoko regretted mistreating her first love, so even here, the two of them were... Rika considered that. She then took a moment about how the Rika that had died might react to that statement, but instead decided to default to her own. "You could be right, Mion-san. But tell me, how do you know about our feelings for each other?"

"Oh, come on," Mion said. "Maybe right now the two of you think you're fooling everyone, but I remember what it was like when you were younger, the two of you could hardly be separated. I can see those feelings haven't changed, just gotten twisted around and messed up with other things. Funny how you're even more immature at expressing them when you're older."

Rika recalled the way things were before the damn incident... She couldn't imagine a reason why it would be different. But there was still one important question. "Then why did things turn out the way they are now?" Rika asked.

"What a question to ask yourself," Mion said, of course misunderstanding that the question was intended for her. "The way you get on now is just the result of the two of you both being stubborn, strong-willed kids! In a different situation, maybe you'd still be best friends, who knows. Keep thinking about that question, and also think about how you can change things, okay? Shouldn't be too hard, considering the feelings you two share for each other have really just always been a mirror. Yeah, keep thinking about that, okay?" Mion gave Rika another friendly pat on the shoulder and smiled encouragingly before walking away.

A mirror, huh... Rika did decide to think about that. A mirror would show the same expression as her, but if she scowled, the image in the mirror would have to as well. Not having any memories of this Hinamizawa, she couldn't tell if Satoko or the other Rika had turned away from the other first, if Mion's simple metaphor could indeed be applied. In any case, it might be worth her own efforts to try and change the current image for the better.


End file.
